Jak: Darkness Rising
by NaturallyDan
Summary: The worst enemy Jak has ever faced now arrives. An enemy that Jak isn't even able to defeat. Book one in a three part trilogy. A story filled with romance and tragedy. *Update in progress
1. New King of Spargus

The war with the Darkmakers was over, though it seems that even the hero Jak still had people coming to him with issues. There was the purging of Haven City, the rebuilding, who will lead Haven, and then the matter of who will take the throne in Spargus, now that Damas was dead. A lot of people expected him to lead, but Jak felt that he just wasn't king material. He did have someone in mind that he thought would be perfect for the job though.

"Are you sure about this Jak?" asked the tall, dark elf named Sig.

"Yeah, i'm no king Sig," said Jak.

"Ahh shit, wonder what people will say when they find out you turned down the throne," said Sig, knowing that Spargus may not be to happy with someone else on the throne.

"I don't think they'll mind who my replacement will be, you want the job Sig?" asked Jak. Sig had a look of shock on his face, his single eye grew large.

"Damn, I don't know Jak," said Sig, still somewhat dumbstruck thinking about what he was just offered.

"I could always ask Kliever is he wants it," coaxed Jak. Sig nodded.

"Yeah alright, I'll give it a shot," said Sig. Jak smiled, he knew Sig wouldn't say no, since he was the best candidate for the job. They both knew that. Kliever was to corrupt, and Jak wasn't the Political type, and Sig was a phenomenal warrior, and he had good leadership abilities.

"Thanks Sig, I've got enough to deal with Haven's mess, I couldn't do both," said Jak. Sig rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believed you helped them out after they left you for dead," said Sig with a slightly agitated expression, he felt Jak was a bit to soft when it came to some things, but he wrote it off before as helping out old friends.

"They needed my help Sig, without them we wouldn't have known about the dark makers," said Jak. Sig nodded, then smiled.

"Or do you just have the hot's for Ashlin and couldn't say no?" asked Sig, which earned a grimace from Jak. It was a touchy subject, considering how Keira some how found out about that little kiss, Jak just didn't know what to think. Ashlin had been good to him, and after he Jak came back to Haven, Keira just didn't try talking to him. Jak took it as a hint that she wasn't interested, and in a spur of the moment kissed Ashlin, and really upset Keira.

"I don't want to talk it," said Jak. Sig made his way to the throne and sat down, getting comfortable, and smiled.

"I could get used ot this," said Sig. Jak smiled, but now he had to get to Haven and deal with their mess.

"I'm out Sig," said Jak, as he walked towards the elevator, and once on board, turned around to look at Sig.

"I'll do my best cherry," said Sig, giving a two fingered salute to Jak, Jak nodded with a grin as the elevator took him down.

Jak had made his way to Kliever's garage, where the big man was waiting for him. Kliever walked over to stand in front of Jak, to have a quick word before Jak left Spargus.

"Not bad, for a scrawny pup," said Kliever with a grin. Veger standing on his shoulder daring not to say a word that would cause him to be eaten by this beast of a man.

"Sig's the new king Kliever, I didn't want the job," said Jak, Kliever's face turned stone when he heard that.

"Better than most of the other knippers, I'd listen to him," said Kliever. Jak felt that if Kliever approved, the whole city would be happy with Sig's leadership.

"Now to deal with Haven's mess," said Jak, with no enthusiasm. Kliever laughed as Jak walked away before starring at the lump on his shoulder.

"You're a useless little git aren't you?"

Jak boarded the transport on his way to Haven City, not anxious about dealing with the politics, and even less anxious about awkward tension between Ashlin and Keira. It would definitely occupy his thoughts on the flight to Haven.


	2. Typical Welcome

The transport landed in Haven's port, as the door opened, Jak looked outside with no desire to even step foot onto the cities metal walk way. He slowly got up, and sighed as he stepped out of the transport. The door closed, so he figure he might as well start walking. He made his way to the Naughty Ottsel, where Torn had set up Southern HQ, and had been fighting to clean up the Metal Head section of the city. As he walked in, he saw Torn speaking with one of his Freedom League officers on the com.

"The Metal Head's are pushing hard sir, i don't know where they're getting the man power but we're taking heavy casualties," said the officer.

"Are you holding the line?" asked Torn.

"Yes sir, we could hold it all Mar damned day," said the officer confidently. Torn turned his head and a toothy grin came across his face as he saw Jak.

"Speaking of Mar," said Torn, as the officer showed obvious enthusiasm at the hero's arrival.

"Holy shit! Now that's a morale boost!" said the Officer.

"Jak, we've established a checkpoint in the Metal Head section of the city, we're starting to run them out," said Torn.

"Yeah, but then suddenly they started pulling in huge man power out of nowhere," said the officer.

"I know you just got here Jak, but I need you to go repel those assaults," said Torn.

"Typical!" said the familiar voice of Daxter, who had been serving drinks at to try to raise the soldiers morale.

"He just get's back, and already you got him out in the front lines!" said Daxter.

"What else is new?" remarked Jak.

"I'll tell you sir, it'd really help the men to see you out here," said the officer over the com. Jak grinned, a familiar grin that everyone recognized, Jak was ready for war.

"Let's go Dax!" said Jak. Daxter smiled ear to ear.

"I thought you'd never ask! At least with you i'm appreciated!" yelled Daxter, scowling at Torn, earning an angry look from the tattooed man. Daxter then jumped onto the com table and then onto Jak's shoulder as he ran out the door.

Jak made his way past the Freedom League camp, where reinforcements were arriving, and the wounded were being cared for. The section of the city that was recaptured had been cleaned up quite nicely, and wasn't filled with the disgusting Metal Head stains. Jak the saw the front line, and picked up speed towards it.

The Freedom League officer had switched his rifle to rapid fire as he mowed down the metal head grunts that were pouring in. His gun ran out of ammo as one of the grunts tackled him, causing him to drop his gun. The grunt had his shoulders pinned to the ground as it roared. The officer tried squirming out of it's arms, but the grunt was much stronger. The Metal head reared back his head to finish the officer off, when a swift kick caved in it's skull as it collapsed to the side of the officer.

"You okay?" asked Jak as he pulled his blaster out.

"Oh yeah," said the officer as he went to pick his rifle back up.

"My name's Captain Viktor," said the officer. Jak nodded as he ran up to take cover behind some Freedom League barricades, followed closely by Viktor.

"Those grunts have been charging at our lines all day, and their coming close to breaking through, but that's not the real problem," said Viktor.

"Then what is?" screamed Daxter.

"The sling blasters are providing mortar fire and tearing our guys apart, but their attacks are keeping us pinned down so we can't get to them!" said Viktor. Jak peaked up and saw the sling blasters firing into the lines, but he also noticed the spyder gunners providing heavy machine gun fire, supporting the grunt charge. Suddenly, Jak spotted something flying towards them out of the corner of his eye.

"Shit! The wasps are back!" yelled Viktor as he began firing on the squad of four wasps that were flying in to provide air support. They strafed the lines killing a few soldiers, as Jak picked one and fired with his blaster, the yellow energy bolt struck the beast, causing it to let out a loud yelp, fall out of the sky, and crash hard onto the floor, dead.

"Nice shot!" said Viktor.

"Looks like you guys wouldn't have a chance without Jak and Orange Lightning here!" said Daxter, always making the modest Jak feel awkward.

"We sure as hell will win this fight alot faster now!" said Viktor. Jak could tell that the grunts needed to be repelled before any assault needed to be made. He spotted a vulcan turret who's gunner just took a mortar.

"Viktor, get on that vulcan gun, we're gonna push this charge back!" yelled Jak. Viktor grinned ear to ear as he sprinted for the turret. Jak pulled out his own vulcan gun and planted it onto on of the barricades and began unleashing hell onto the grunt charge. The grunts began to fall like flys as fewer and fewer were breaking through. Jak then saw the wasps coming in for another strafing run. He picked up his vulcan and aimed it upwards as they came in. The wasps killed a few soldiers, but Jak's vulcan took out two more of the wasps. Jak heard a whistling noise to his right as a mortar came in and landed next to him. Daxter screamed as Jak went flying backwards. Jak laid there for a few seconds, his arm searing, but Jak was able to suck it up and get back up. He grabbed his vulcan and switched it to the blaster mod and ran back towards the barricades. He noticed the grunts were starting to fall back. He took this moment to rally the soldiers.

"Charge!" yelled Jak, loud enough for the other officers to hear as he ran out chasing the Metal Heads, and the other soldiers soon followed. They're morale had sky rocketed as they saw Jak charging into the enemy lines, ready to follow the hero into hell itself. Jak saw the spyder gunners ready to begin mowing down the soldiers, though Jak felt he had the perfect solution. He pulled out his peace maker and fired a shot into one of the spyder gunners, killing it, and spreading to a few unlucky grunts. Jak then pushed a button on his peacemaker, causing the horn to grow.

Jak then let out a battle cry as the charge grew closer to enemy line, and he jumped towards one of the spyder gunners, reaching his peace maker above his head, and stabbing the bayonet into the head of the creature. It fell as Jak noticed he was in range of the sling blasters, and let off a shot into one of them, spreading to three and killing two. The other stammered to his feet, limping and screaming in obvious pain.

A spyder gunner ran up to Jak to try and catch him by surprise, only to have Jak roll behind it's swinging arm. Jak then pulled out a long, curved knife and climbed onto the creatures back, stabbing it into the neck, and ripping it across one side, causing blood to spill as it collapsed.

Viktor saw one of the sling blasters swinging it's weapon, ready to fire upon Jak. Viktor felt that it was his responsibility not to let that happen, as he charged at the creature with his gun on rapid fire. The creature dropped as he gained the attention of a few of the others, causing them to fire on him. He tried his best to avoid the mortars, but one of which blew him to the side unconscious.

Jak began to charge towards the sling blasters, as mortars landed all around him. The explosions rising high and spreading wide, though as Jak screamed his battle cry, it seemed to not even effect him as he grew closer, and tackled one of the creatures, thrusting his knife up through it's jaw. He got back up and sliced another sling blasters neck wide open, and turned around stabbing another in the gut, as it dropped to it's knees, Jak pulled the blade out and stabbed it into the back of the creatures skull. He noticed a freedom league soldier kick back the knee of a sling shot, and unloading a rapid fire rifle into the creatures head. He grinned as he saw that the few surviving metal heads were retreating. The soldiers were cheering in victory, raising their guns as some began to chant "Thank you Jak!". More and more soldiers began joining in, forming a crowd around Jak.

"They love you buddy!" said Daxter as he walked towards Jak.

"Finally found you! That mortar back there knocked me off and you just got back up and charged out there without me!" said Daxter, a tad frustrated that he missed out on his front row seat to the action.

"I think we need to get you a gun Dax," said Jak.

"You don't know how long i've been waiting for that," said Daxter, as he jumped onto his best friends shoulder. Viktor walked through the chanting crowd towards Jak and extended his hand.

"We wouldn't have made it here without you sir," said Viktor. Jak grabbed his hand firmly and shook it.

"Don't call me sir," said Jak.

"At ease! Let's take this time to move the barricades up! Come on we can't let them have this ground back!" said Viktor as the soldiers rushed to extend their territory by a few hundred yards. Torn then suddenly came on the com.

"Nice job Jak! You repelled the assault! Come back to the Naughty Ottsel for a real welcome back!" said Torn.

"Drinks on me buddy, you earned it!" said Daxter.

"That sound's great right about now Dax," said Jak, as they made their way back to the Naughty Ottsel. Jak looked down at the arm, as his eyes began to glow white, so did the wound. In a matter of seconds, the burn was gone.

"Where'd you learn that trick?" asked Daxter.

"It just comes naturally," said Jak.

"Well buddy, you did good today. You charged in bravely, and destroyed every metal head in your path! All without my help, i'm proud of you Jak. I think you're ready to move up from sidekick!" said Daxter. The duo made their way back to the Naught Ottsel for drinks after a good battle.


End file.
